1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of computer search methods and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer search engines.
2. Background Art
The art of searching datasets, such as collections of media files, has progressed rapidly with the advent of widespread computerization. For example, the development of database software and Internet searching software has progressed steadily over the past several decades, thereby contributing significantly to the art of search methods and systems. Thus, using conventional search methods and systems, datasets in various forms can be quickly and efficiently searched. Conventional static keyword searches, in particular, are frequently utilized to find in a dataset data that is relevant to a keyword fairly effectively.
Unfortunately, conventional search methods and systems, such as those implementing static keyword searches, suffer from various drawbacks. For example, static keyword searches, while fairly effective for some purposes, tend to produce rigidly ranked search results that, while repeatable, often ignore or obscure search results that are ranked slightly lower by the static keyword search. The search results may be ranked according to, for example, a relevance formula that discounts certain search results that a user of the static keyword search may actually be interested in. Another drawback of static keyword searches is that a user must artfully choose a proper keyword to find data he is looking for. Thus, if the user performs a static keyword search while utilizing a non-optimally chosen keyword, the search results may not contain the desired data. Altogether, static keyword searches too often produce search results that either hide desired search results or fail to locate desired results altogether.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing search engines that can locate desired search results more efficiently and in less time.